Der Abschlußball, oder tausend Mal gesehen!
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Ein großes Fest bringt offenbar einige Überraschungen und neue Erkenntnisse für Hermine und wohl auch für einen gewissen Blonden. Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger


Hallo meine Lieben,

ich habe hier noch einen kleinen OS für Euch, damit Euch das Warten auf die Fortsetzung von „Lebenslänglich" nicht zu lang wird. ^^

Diese Geschichte ist anlässlich einer Challenge entstanden und hat den zweiten Platz belegt. *stolzbin*

Ich danke diesmal meiner Beta Slytherene, für ihre zartvioletten Korrekturen, Kommentare und Anregungen und für den wahrhaft slytherinschen Vorschlag! Ich hoffe ich bin jetzt nicht schuld an den Bissspuren in Deinem Teppich. *grins*

Wer eine schöne, romantische und spannende Lupin FF lesen mag, dem empfehle ich Slytherenes aktuelle Geschichte, „Die zweite Chance".

So und nun viel Spaß mit Lucius und Hermine und lasst doch mal ein Review da! :-)

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Lucius leider immer noch nicht! Alles gehört JKR, außer der Idee für diese FF und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

_**Der Abschlußball oder tausend Mal gesehen....! **_

Hermine saß an einem der großen, runden, festlich geschmückten Tische und sah amüsiert ihrer Tochter Emily zu, wie sie mit einem braun gelockten, hübschen Jungen über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie den Blick eisgrauer Augen, der scheinbar schon seit geraumer Zeit auf ihr zu ruhen schienen.

Lucius Malfoy, reinblütiger Zauberer, Slytherin und verurteilter Ex-Todesser, saß mehrere Tische von ihr entfernt. Nachdem er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beim Starren erwischt hatte, lächelte er fast entschuldigend - so zumindest kam es Hermine vor. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, lächelte dann allerdings grüßend zurück.

Warum auch nicht?

Sie kannte ihn nun schon seit Jahren. Seitdem sie beide gemeinsam im Elternbeirat von Hogwarts saßen, lieferten sie sich regelmäßig das eine oder andere Streitgespräch, was beide aus unerfindlichen Gründen beinahe, zu genießen schienen. Hermine ergriff das Glas Bowle vor ihr, erhob es und prostete dem blonden Mann zu. Es schien fast unglaublich, dass sie fast fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod hier saß und ausgerechnet diesem Mann lächelnd und ohne Hass oder Verbitterung zu empfinden zulächeln konnte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie erinnerte sich:

Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Unglück, welches sich in Windeseile unter den Mitgliedern der magischen Gesellschaft herum sprach. Man hatte am helllichten Tag, mitten in Hogsmeade, Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy überfallen und grausam ermordet. Draco Malfoy, seine hübsche Ehefrau und seine Mutter Narzissa wurden von ehemaligen Todessern, die es fertig gebracht hatten, fast zwanzig Jahre unentdeckt in Großbritannien zu leben, auf offener Straße durch mehrere wohl gezielte Todesflüche getötet. Hintergrund dieser grausamen Tat war, die Entscheidung Lucius Malfoys, der als einer der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts galt , sich in den letzten Kriegstagen gegen seinen Meister zu richten. Er lieferte der Gegenseite wichtige Hinweise, die halfen den Dunklen Lord letzten Endes unschädlich zu machen. In der alles entscheidenden Schlacht kämpfte er aktiv auf der Seite des Lichtes. Bis heute war ungeklärt, warum dieser Mann sich so plötzlich besonnen und die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Die Meisten vermuteten, dass er es ausschließlich getan hatte, um sich und seine Familie zu retten. Man konnte ihm dennoch allerhand Verbrechen, nachweisen und er bekam dafür zwanzig Jahre in Askaban. Ein mildes Urteil, wenn man bedachte, dass fast jeder andere Todesser, dessen man habhaft werden konnte, für immer hinter den steinernen Mauern des Zauberergefängnis landete. Den Dementorenkuß, der einer Todesstrafe gleichkam, gab es als Form der Urteilsvollstreckung nicht mehr. Der neue Zauberergamot hatte gleich nach dem Krieg beschlossen, dass es unmenschlich und inakzeptabel war, diese Strafe weiter fortzuführen. Man wollte sich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe mit den Anhängern Voldemorts stellen.

So kam es, dass Malfoy lebte, und er würde sogar irgendwann entlassen werden, sofern er Askaban überstand.. Es gab also für die ewig Gestrigen und noch immer vereinzelt im Untergrund kämpfenden Todesser einen triftigen Grund gegen Malfoy vorzugehen. Da man seiner nicht habhaft werden konnte, hatte man stattdessen seine Familie ausgelöscht. Lediglich Scorpius, der jüngste Spross der Malfoys und Enkel von Lucius, entkam dem Anschlag, da er sich zu dieser Zeit bereits in Hogwarts aufhielt.

Kurz darauf wurde Lucius Malfoy nach etwas mehr als neunzehn Jahren vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen. Offiziell wegen guter Führung. Inoffiziell erließ man dem Witwer, der den Verlust seiner Familie mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm, nur ein paar Monate seiner zwanzigjährigen Haft, damit er die Angelegenheiten der Totenfeier ordentlich regeln konnte. Zudem sollte dem einzigen Überlebenden der Malfoys wenigstens ein Familienmitglied in dieser schweren Zeit beistehen können. Das Ministerium zeigte eine ungewöhnliche Milde, die es vermutlich bei dem Rest der Bevölkerung beliebter machen sollte.

Hermine erinnerte sich an die Schlagzeilen und das Entsetzen, welches auch sie gepackt hatte, als sie von dieser Tragödie erfuhr. Niemandem sollte so etwas passieren, auch keinem verurteilten Todesser.

Der Ex-Sträfling Lucius Malfoy wurde Vormund seines Enkels und nahm wie selbstverständlich die Pflichten seines verstorbenen Sohnes im Elternbeirat der Zaubererschule auf.

Hermine erinnerte sich an seine steife, unnahbar wirkende Haltung, als sie ihn auf seiner ersten Beiratssitzung erblickte. Sehr beherrscht, mit sparsamen Bewegungen, sein Gesicht zu einer fast leblosen Maske erstarrt, hatte er an dem großen Tisch Platz genommen. Askaban und wohl auch die Trauer um seine Familie war nicht spurlos an dem Blonden vorüber gegangen. Ihr fielen die feinen Linien um Mund und Augen auf, die der harte Gefängnisalltag bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Die immer noch langen, gepflegten Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst. Wenn man genau hinsah und Malfoys Haarschopf bei sehr hellem Licht betrachtete, konnte man vereinzelte weiße Haarsträhnen hervor blitzen sehen.

Er musste jetzt um die Sechzig sein und trotz alledem sah er für dieses Alter immer noch blendend aus. Für einen Zauberer war erein Mann in den besten Jahren, wenn man bedachte, dass Magier bis zu einhundertundsechzig werden konnten. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Augen während dieser Sitzung zu ihm. Malfoy war zweifelsohne nach wie vor ein Blickfang.

Nach dieser Sitzung hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste ihm wenigstens ihr Beileid zum Verlust seiner Familie aussprechen. Obwohl sie Draco niemals hatte leiden können und weder Narzissa noch Dracos Ehefrau gekannt hatte, wusste sie einfach, dass es richtig war, dies zu tun. Der Anstand gebot es. Außerdem merkte sie, dass sämtliche Anwesenden Lucius Malfoy mieden, ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sahen und seine Anwesenheit während der Sitzung schlicht ignorierten. Dem Slytherin entging dies gewiss nicht, aber er ließ sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken und sich auch nicht einschüchtern. Wenn er wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte, dann erhob er seine Stimme, die sich fast hypnotisch in die Ohren der Zuhörer schlich und er sagte, was er zu sagen hatte.

Er drohte nicht mehr, um seine Ansichten durchzusetzen. Er machte lediglich Vorschläge, und es schien ihm sogar etwas an der Meinung der anderen zu liegen. Askaban und der Tod seiner Familie hatte ihn nachhaltig verändert.

Nach der ersten Sitzung verließ Malfoy eilig den Saal, nachdem selbst sein leiser Abschiedsgruß von den meisten Mitgliedern des Beirats ignoriert wurde. Hermine folgte ihm so schnell wie möglich und hatte ihn schon bald eingeholt. „Mr. Malfoy!" Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, wohl erstaunt darüber, dass nun doch jemand bereit war, das Wort an ihn zu richten. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur mein Beileid zum Verlust Ihrer Familie aussprechen", sprudelte sie atemlos hervor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Im gleichen Augenblick fiel ihr ein, dass er diese wohl kaum ergreifen würde. Sie war ein Schlammblut!, erinnerte sie sich an Dracos beleidigende bleiches, bis dahin abweisendes Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich, nachdem er sie eine Weile ausgiebig gemustert hatte und offensichtlich zu der Ansicht gelangt war, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. Ein kleines, müdes Lächeln zierte daraufhin seinen Mundwinkel. Er überrasche sie, indem er mit seiner kühlen Rechten ihre dargebotene Hand ergriff und leicht drückte. „Ich danke Ihnen. Mrs......?" Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch. „Granger-Weasley, Sir", half sie seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. „Ach...Sie sind Hermine Granger? Und, wie ich vermute haben sie einen der Weasleys geheiratet?" Er ließ ihre Hand los, aber er wischte sie nicht an seiner Robe ab, was sie insgeheim befürchtet hatte.

„Ja, ich habe Ron Weasley geheiratet, unsere Tochter Emily ist so alt wie ihr Enkel Scorpius."

„Ach, ja...ich erinnere mich", nickte der Blonde.

Sie hatten noch eine Weile über ihre Tochter und seinen Enkel geredet und sich dann höflich voneinander verabschiedet. Ron hatte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen, als sie ihm diese Begebenheit erzählte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie auf jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy überhaupt zugehen konnte, geschweige denn, auch noch länger mit ihm reden wollte. Sie hatte argumentiert, dass er nun nach zwanzig Jahren Askaban genügend für seine Taten gebüßt hatte. Aber Ron sah das anders. Immerhin hatte er mehrere Familienmitglieder im Krieg verloren und gab unter anderem Lucius Malfoy die Schuld dafür.

Seitdem hatten Lucius und Hermine einander stets höflich begrüßt, wenn sie sich zu den regelmäßigen Elternabenden trafen. Der blonde Zauberer hatte noch immer ein sehr arrogantes Verhalten, welches sich auch nicht geändert hatte, obwohl er einen so großen Verlust erlitten hatte und er war immer noch ein unbequemer und streitbarer Mensch. Auch wenn er sich oftmals bei Diskussionen bewusst zurück hielt, konnte er, was einzelne, seiner Meinung nach wichtige Punkte betraf, hartnäckig und lange diskutieren. So hatte er zum Beispiel interveniert, als bekannt wurde, dass eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin ihren kleinen Chihuahua-Hundewelpen, der auf den imposanten Namen Brutus hörte, nach Hogwarts schmuggelte, obwohl er kein magisches Tier war. Der Schwindel flog erst auf, als Brutus entwischte und sich mit Filchs Katze Madame Bridgerton – Mrs. Norris' Nachfolgerin – ein heißes Duell ausgerechnet vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro lieferte. Der Direktor wurde aufmerksam auf das durchdringende Hundegekläff, unterbrochen von noch durchdringenderem Katzengeschrei und trennte die beiden Kampfhähne auf magische Art. Er hätte wohl angesichts des ihn mit treuen Hundeaugen anstarrenden süßen Wollknäuels ein Auge zugedrückt und den Hund in Hogwarts bleiben lassen, doch Filch, dessen Katze arg zerrupft noch Tage danach total verstör war, bestand auf einer Entfernung des Hundes. So kam die Sache schließlich bei einer Elternbeiratssitzung zur Sprache. Lucius sprach sich dafür aus, eine entsprechende Order zu erlassen, wonach es Schülern nicht gestattet war, unmagische Tiere mit in die Schule zu bringen. Hermine, die das etwas überzogen fand, sah sich fast schon gezwungen ihr Veto einzulegen. Sie stritten eine Weile, wobei sie von sämtlichen anwesenden Eltern, einschließlich des Direktors, fast belustigt beobachtet wurden. Lucius gab schließlich, wenn auch zähneknirschend, klein bei. Die Order wurde nicht erlassen, aber der Hund musste trotzdem die Schule verlassen, da er immer wieder nachhaltig den Schulfrieden störte.

Trotz offensichtlicher Slytherin-Gryffindor Rivaltität eskalierten ihre kleinen Auseinandersetzungen niemals, und Lucius äußerte sich auch nie in irgendeiner Form über Hermines Abstammung.

Hermine war noch immer in ihren Erinnerungen versunken, als sie eine samtene, sehr bekannte Stimme an ihrem Ohr vernahm. „Würden Sie mir diesen Tanz schenken, Mrs. Granger?" Erstaunt und fast erschrocken sah sie auf und sah sich dem Objekt ihres momentanen Nachdenkens gegenüber. Er hatte ihren zweiten Nachnamen weggelassen, wie in den sieben Jahren zuvor. Sie lächelte flüchtig und nahm ihm diese kleine Ignoranz nicht weiter übel. „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Malfoy. Gerne." Sie nahm den ihr dargebotenen Arm und folgte dem Blondenzur Tanzfläche. Merlin sei Dank, spielte man momentan keines dieser verrückten Lieder, das die Tanzenden zwang, wie wild umeinander herumzuhüpfen. So legte sie ihre Hand leicht auf seine Schulter und spürte zeitgleich, wie sich seine Hand um ihre Hüfte legte, und er sie etwas zu sich heranzog. Sie atmete seinen unvergleichlichen Duft ein und dieser ließ sie fast schwindeln. Sie hätte gewettet, dass er ein aufdringliches Parfum oder zumindest ein stark duftendes Aftershave benutzte. Aber dem war nicht so. Er roch leicht nach Vanille. Sie mochte Vanille.

In dem Bestreben, noch mehr dieses Duftes einzuatmen, näherte sie sich ihm und spürte die Wärme, die nicht nur von seinen Händen stammte, die sie hielten. Sie spürte die Hitze überall an ihrem Körper und ein warmes Kribbeln erfasste sie, welches sich in ihrer Magengegend sammelte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Himmel, sie war nahe dran, sich einfach in seine Arme zu schmiegen und den Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Dieser Mann strahlte etwas aus, was sie noch niemals in dieser Intensität gespürt hatte. Innerlich rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sie lebte schon seit mehreren Jahren das Leben einer Nonne. Ron und sie hatten sich ein Jahr, nachdem Emily nach Hogwarts gegangen war, scheiden lassen. Es hatte einfach nicht mehr funktioniert zwischen ihnen. Sie waren immer noch Freunde, aber die Liebe, wenn sie denn überhaupt jemals zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, war einfach nicht mehr da. Seitdem hatte sie nicht mal eine Affäre gehabt. Es schien irgendwie niemals die richtige Gelegenheit zu geben, von dem richtigen Mann ganz zu schweigen. Somit erklärte sich natürlich, warum sie auf Malfoy so spontan, ja fast wie ausgehungert, reagierte. Der Mann, mit dem sie so beschwingt tanzte, schien jedoch nicht zu ahnen, was in ihr vorging. Souverän führte er sie über die Tanzfläche und lächelte ihr ungezwungen zu, als sie ihren Blick hob, und er ihr ins Gesicht sah.

„Ich wusste, dass sie gut tanzen können", lobte er sie und lächelte. Schwungvoll wirbelte der blonde Zauberer sie ein paar Mal gekonnt im Kreis. Hermine hatte keine Probleme, den komplizierten Tanzschritten zu folgen. „Ich kann dieses Kompliment eigentlich nur zurück geben"_,_ bekannte sie freimütig und erwiderte sein anziehendes Lächeln. Ihr Blick saugte sich geradezu an diesen sinnlich geschwungenen, schmalen Lippen fest. Er war immer noch ein attraktiver Mann, obwohl er mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie.

„Wie kommt es, dass Mr. Weasley heute abend nicht anwesend ist?", riss Lucius sie aus ihren Betrachtungen.

„Mr. Weasley hat momentan geschäftlich im Ausland zu tun. Es war ihm nicht möglich, rechtzeitig zu Emilys Abschlussball hier zu sein", erklärte Hermine.

„Ah, seine Auslandstätigkeit ist dann wohl der Grund, warum man sie beide so selten zusammen sieht", folgerte er nun und glitt elegant mit ihr an einer ganzen Reihe vollbesetzter Tische vorbei. Keiner von beiden beachtete die vielen Augenpaare, die auf ihnen ruhten.

„Nun ja, die eigentliche Ursache ist wohl, dass mein Ex-Mann und ich schon eine geraume Weile geschieden sind", entgegnete Hermine und genoß die Arme, die sie fest und sicher hielten.

Unmerklich war sie näher gerückt, so dass eines seiner Beine sich zwischen ihren befand, und ihre Hüfte sich an seinem Bein zu reiben begann.

Lucius Malfoy hob in eleganter Manier eine seiner feinen schwarzen Augenbrauen, die sie fasziniert anstarrte, weil diese Farbe in perfektem Kontrast zu seinen silberblonden Haaren stand.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie geschieden sind. Welch eine Überraschung und ein großer Vorteil für mich."

„Ein Vorteil?" Nun war es an Hermine eine Augenbraue anzuheben. Sie stand ihm in dieser Kunst um nichts nach.

„Nun, ich schlage mich nicht gerne mit eifersüchtigen Ehemännern herum", bemerkte er leichthin, und sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er scherzte. Dennoch zog er sie enger in seine Umarmung, als wolle er es ausnutzen, dass niemand einen Anspruch auf sie stellen würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun viel enger als schicklich miteinander tanzten, störte keinen von beiden.

Sie lachte über seine Bemerkung und versuchte das Prickeln zu ignorieren, welches sich an den Körperstellen bemerkbar machte, die mit Lucius in Kontakt kamen. Schweigend tanzten sie über die volle Tanzfläche. Sowohl Lucius, als auch Hermine waren stumm in der Betrachtung des anderen versunken. Hermine versuchte sich der anziehenden Kraft seiner eisgrauen Augen zu entziehen, was ihr überhaupt nicht gelang. Je länger sie hinein starrte, umso faszinierter war sie von ihnen. Sie bemerkte den feinen schwarzen Ring am äußeren Rand seiner Pupille, die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen herum, die davon zeugten, dass es auch äußerst schlechte Tage im Leben des als unterkühlt, arrogant und rücksichtlos geltenden Lucius Malfoy gegeben hatte, und die seinem Ruf, er sei keinerlei Gefühlsregungen fähig, entgegen sprachen.

Gerade, als sie überlegte, ob dieser Mann es wohl zulassen würde, wenn sie sich ein bisschen mehr für seine Person interessierte, und ob er sie hinter seine eisern aufrecht haltende Fassade schauen lassen würde, endete die Musik zu Hermines großem Bedauern. Nur ungern löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, in der sie gerne noch eine Weile länger verweilt hätte? Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich erhitzt. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und sie fragte sich, ob dieser Zustand nur allein vom Tanzen herrührte. Innerlich schüttelte sie unentwegt den Kopf. Könnte es sein, dass sie sich gerade wie ein unerfahrener Teenager verhielt? '_Es war nur ein langsamer Walzer, Hermine.', _redete sie sich ein und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gerade, als sie sich bei ihm für den schönen Tanz bedanken und sich entfernen wollte, überraschte Malfoy sie, indem er ihr seine Hand auf den Unterarm legte. „Vielleicht könnten Sie sich entschließen noch ein Glas Wein mit mir zu trinken?" In seinem Blick lag etwas Zwingendes, das keine andere Option, als ein 'ja' zuließ.

Der blonde Slytherin führte sie daraufhin zu einer der vielen Tafeln, auf denen sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten befanden und reichte ihr ein Glas dunkelroten, schweren Burgunder.

„Probieren Sie diesen, Mrs. Granger. Er stammt von einem meiner Weingüter, und ich bin sehr stolz, dass ausgerechnet dieser Jahrgang so gut geworden ist. 1980!"

Hermine zog überlegend die Stirn in Falten. 1980...., war ihr Geburtsjahr und, so fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, auch das von Draco.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid wegen ihres Verlusts, Mr. Malfoy."

Er machte mit seinem Weinglas eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

„Nennen Sie mich Lucius, bitte, und ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie eine der Wenigen waren, die mir damals ihr Beileid ehrlich ausgesprochen haben", setzte er hinzu, und ein dunkler Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Auch wenn es schon lange her ist und man meinen sollte, der Schmerz würde langsam vergehen, ist es immer noch schwer für mich, an diese Ereignisse zu denken, geschweige denn davon zu sprechen. Aber in Ihrer Gegenwart fällt es mir komischerweise relativ leicht, es zu tun", gestand er ungewöhnlich offen.

„Hermine", antwortete sie und erhob ihr Glas. „Ich heiße Hermine, Lucius" Leicht stieß er mit ihr an, und noch während das feine Kristall einen sehr hellen Klang von sich gab, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und seine Lippen streiften sanft ihre Wange. „Ich nehme an, das gehört dazu, wenn man sich künftig beim Vornamen nennt", rechtfertigte er sich, während Hermine tomatenrot anlief und sich innerlich für diese Reaktion in Grund und Boden schämte.

Ihre Röte ignorierend antwortete sie ihm jedoch so gelassen wie möglich, ohne auf ihr Herz zu achten, welches ihr bis zum Halse schlug.

„Ich kann mir denken, wie schmerzvoll diese Zeit für Sie und auch für Scorpius gewesen sein muss."

„Das war sie, aber mein Enkel war stark – ist stark", verbesserte er sich und seine Augen wanderten über die Masse der Schüler, in dem Bestreben einen Blick auf Scorpius zu werfen. Aber der Malfoy-Erbe war nirgendwo zu sehen, und Lucius nahm an, dass er sich eventuell knutschend in irgendeinem der zahllos vorhandenen dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts herumtrieb. Er hatte jedenfalls seinerzeit das Gleiche getan. Dunkel stieg eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. Und es brachte ihn auf einen aufregenden, ja gewagten Gedanken.

„Würden Sie mich nach draußen begleiten. Mir wird der Trubel hier zuviel und ich brauche dringend ein wenig frische Luft. Allein macht es weit weniger Spaß, als wenn eine bezaubernde Frau an meiner Seite wäre", fragte er sie und seine Augen sprühten geradezu vor Charme. Er hoffte sie würde nicht 'nein' sagen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit hoffte er auf eine derartige Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sein.

Hermine konnte und wollte sich dieser Art Magie nicht entziehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem plötzlichen Angebot halten sollte. Normalerweise verließ man den Ball nur, wenn man vorhatte, eindeutige Handlungen mit dem anderen zu begehen. Sie hatte schließlich mehr als einen Schulball erlebt und war nicht so naiv, wie Lucius offenbar annahm. Andererseits konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie brutal überfallen und sie zu etwas zwingen würde, das sie nicht wollte. So nahm sie sein Angebot an undlegte ihre Hand auf Lucius' Arm.

Wieder folgten ihnen sämtliche Blicke, als das ungleiche Paar den Ballsaal verließ. Diesmal registrierte Hermine dies wohl, sah aber nicht ein, warum sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte.

Wenn sie nicht wollte, würde auch nichts passieren, wofür sie sich eventuell schämen müsste.

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat sie die im Mondschein da liegenden Ländereien Hogwarts, mit denen sie so viele Erinnerungen verband. An Malfoys Seite schritt sie den Weg zum See hinunter. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass sie sich von ihm löste. Als der Weg etwas holperig wurde und noch dazu abschüssig, nahm er fürsorglich und wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand und bot ihr so eine Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Langsam schritten sie auf den still daliegenden und im Mondschein silbrig glänzenden See zu. Leise und angeregt unterhielten sie sich und Hermine lernte einen Lucius Malfoy kennen, der amüsant und gänzlich unaffektiert plaudern konnte, der Humor hatte und sogar in einigen seltenen Fällen über sich selbst lachen konnte. Fasziniert hörte sie ihm zu, horchte auf den Klang seiner unwiderstehlichen Stimme, die manchmal so rauchig klang, dass sie eine Gänsehaut überrollte. Auch sie ließ seine Hand nicht mehr los und fast unmerklich verringerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden immer mehr, bis sie sich beim Gehen ständig mit der Schulter oder dem Bein berührten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit – sie hatten den See schon fast umrundet – entwand er seine Hand plötzlich ihrem Griff und im nächsten Moment hatte er den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und zog sie noch näher an ihn heran. Hermine ließ es wortlos geschehen.

Ihre kleine unverfängliche Plauderei kam zum Erliegen und die Spannung zwischen ihnen wurde fast greifbar. Keiner wagte es, jetzt eine unbedachte Bemerkung oder Bewegung zu machen. Stumm und eng umschlungen gingen sie weiter, bis sie unter dem riesigen Blätterdach eines Baumes ankamen, dessen glatter Stamm so breit war, dass ein erwachsener Mann ihn nicht umfassen konnte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog Lucius Hermine um sich herum und im nächsten Moment stand sie mit dem Rücken an diesen Baum gepresst und Lucius Malfoy ragte wie ein unbezwingbares Hindernis vor ihr auf. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Keuchend zog sie die Luft ein, als er noch näher trat und seine Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf auf das glatte Holz legte.

„Ich werde nichts tun, das Sie nicht wollen, Hermine. Sie können es jederzeit beenden. Sagen Sie NEIN und wir werden sofort zum Schloss zurückkehren. Ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Platz begleiten und Sie in Ruhe lassen", teilte er ihr dunkel mit und seine Augen glitzernden intensiv im silbernen Licht des Mondes.

„Ich will nichts beenden, was noch gar nicht angefangen hat", erwiderte Hermine kryptisch, und dann tat sie etwas, das sie tun wollte, seit er sie vorhin beim Tanzen so besitzergreifend in seine Arme gezogen hatte. Sie hob ihre Hände und sanft strichen ihre Daumen über seine faszinierenden Augenbrauen, glitten an beiden Seiten seiner Wangen hinab und berührten zärtlich seine Lippen. . Er öffnete den Mund_._ Sie fühlte, wie seine Zunge über die Kuppe ihres Daumens strich und stieß keuchend die Luft aus. Sie zog sein Gesicht weiter zu sich heran und mit einer schnellen, sehr entschlossenen Bewegung schloss sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und bedeckte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Innerhalb eines Augenblicksentwickelte sich dieser Kuss von einem sanften gegenseitigen Abtasten zu einem leidenschaftlichen verzweifelt pressten sie ihre Münder aufeinander. Hungrig sog Lucius ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, neckte sie und wand seine eigene Zunge darum und ließ Hermine vor Lust aufstöhnen. Sie hingegen versuchte, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu locken und begann sanft daran zu saugen. Dies entlockte ihm ein aus tiefster Kehle kommendes Knurren, welches sich in ihren Mund fortpflanzte und sanfte Stromstöße in ihren Schoß schickte.

Seine Hände befanden sich plötzlich überall. Sanft und geschickt fuhr er die Rundungen ihres Oberkörpers nach. Zielsicher fand er ihre Brust und drückte sie sanft. Ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und drückten gegen den feinen Stoff des Kleides.

Während Lucius' Mund die zarte Haut ihres Halses erforschte und mit einer langen Reihe leidenschaftlicher Küsse bedeckte, presste sich sein Unterleib gegen sie und drückte sie gnadenlos an die harte Rinde des Baumes. Hermine spürte keinen Schmerz. Sie fühlte die Härte, die sich da an ihren Oberschenkel drängte und kam ihm insoweit entgegen, als dass sie eines ihrer Beine um seines schlang, um noch näher bei ihm zu sein.

Lucius wunderbare Hände massierten ihre harten Knopsen durch den Kleiderstoff und ließen Hermine fast vergehen vor Lust. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an den Baum gelehnt, um seinem Mund leichter Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu verschaffen. Sein Mund liebkoste die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen breiten Rücken und krallte sich dort in den feinen Stoff seines Anzuges.

„Ich muss sie spüren", murmelte Lucius an ihrem Hals und zog ihr mit einem Ruck beide Träger des Kleides zur Seite. Somit hatte er Zugang zu ihren weichen Brüsten, die sich perfekt in seine Hände schmiegten. Seine Finger fuhren verlangend über ihr Dekolleté und verschwanden in ihrem Ausschnitt. Verlangend streichelte er die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, die sich immer mehr verhärteten. Hermine zog seinen Kopf noch tiefer, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, wo genau sie seinen Mund jetzt haben wollte. Während Lucius sich noch enger an Hermine presste, nahm er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund. Fast schmerzhaft und doch lustbringend sog er sie in seinen Mund. Immer wieder biss er sanft hinein und leckte anschließend beruhigend darüber, bis Hermine sich ihm wimmernd entgegen bog.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte Hermine so leidenschaftlich auf einen Mann reagiert, den sie noch dazu kaum kannte. Nicht einmal Ron hatte sie so schnell erregen können.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie in ihrem Ballkleid in aller Öffentlichkeit an einen Baum gepresst stand und sich so schamlos an Lucius Malfoy rieb. Die Lust, die er in ihr entfachte, benebelte ihr Gehirn. Sie war beinahe nicht mehr in der Lage einen einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren. Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf diesen faszinierenden Mann, der diese leidenschaftlichen Empfindungen in ihr auszulösen verstand.

Sie wollte ihn ebenfalls spüren und streifte ihm sein Jackett ab. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, sondern zog es mit einem Ruck aus seiner Hose. Verlangend ließ sie ihre Hände darunter gleiten und spürte die glatte, warme Haut seines Rückens mit den klar definierten Muskeln. Mit einer fast unanständigen Bewegung glitten ihre Hände von seinem Rücken in den Bund seiner Hose und mit wahrer Hingabe massierte sie seine festen Pobacken. Wieder stieß Malfoy dieses heißere Knurren aus, welches einem Werwolf alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Mit einem leisen Plopp ließ er ihre Brustwarze aus dem Mund gleiten.

„Wenn du das tust, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren", warnte er sie und stieß seinen Unterleib in eindeutiger Weise nach vorne.

Hermine stöhnte verlangend und presste noch einmal seine Pobacken fest zusammen.

„Ich will es", hörte sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen sagen. Noch niemals zuvor war sie so versessen darauf, von einem Mann genommen zu werden wie jetzt, mit gerade diesem Mann. Lucius Malfoy war im Moment der Inbegriff der Sinnlichkeit für sie, und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an.

Obwohl er bis zum höchsten Grade erregt war, löste er sich etwas von ihr, um ihr prüfend ins Gesicht zu sehen. Mit einer Hand wischte er ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht.

„Du willst wirklich jetzt und hier Sex mit mir haben?", fragte er sie schwer atmend.

„Ja, das will ich", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an. „Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte ihn wieder näher an sich heranzuziehen. Doch dies gelang ihr nicht. Lucius bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und fixierte sie mit seinen unergründlich eisgrauen Augen. Alles woran er denken konnte, war, dass sie schön, intelligent und begehrenswert war und er schon seit Monaten ständig an sie denken musste.

„Weil, wenn wir es jetzt tun, dann ist es kein One Night Stand. Ich neige, entgegen meines Rufes, nicht dazu, schnellen Sex mit irgendeiner Frau zu haben. Wenn ich jetzt mit dir schlafe, dann gehörst du zu mir. Ich werde dich nicht mit einem anderen Mann teilen und ich werde Teil deines Lebens sein."

„Lucius!", jammerte jetzt Hermine. Sie wollte nicht ihr zukünftiges Leben diskutieren, sondern ihre unbändige Lust auf ihn stillen.

„Nein, Hermine, ich muss es vorher wissen. Bist du bereit mich zukünftig in dein Leben zu lassen oder willst du nur diese eine Nacht mit mir?"

„Wenn dir so sehr daran liegt, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir eine Chance gebe. Ich werde dich in mein Leben lassen, ich werde mich weiterhin mit dir treffen und ich will den Mann Lucius Malfoy besser kennenlernen, auch außerhalb des Schlafzimmers. Aber jetzt....bitte Lucius...." Wieder versuchte sie ihn an sich heranzuziehen, und diesmal kapitulierte er vor so viel fraulichem Verlangen. Aufstöhnend presste er sie an den Baum. Sein Mund fand den ihren und ihre Zungen trafen sich in einem weiteren lustvollen Tanz.

Seine Hände fuhren an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang und zogen das lange Kleid hinauf. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch und Hermine fühlte plötzlich, wie kalte Luft über ihre entblößte Scham strich. Er hatte ihr Seidenhöschen einfach zerrissen. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich weiter Gedanken über ihre zerstörte Unterwäsche zu machen, welche einen Augenblick später von einem herunter hängenden Ast baumelte.

Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf und befreite seine bereits schmerzende Erektion. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich gepackt und hoch gehoben. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und spürte seinen Schwanz an ihrem nassen Eingang.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren, Lucius", hauchte sie leise an seinem Ohr, während sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals schlang. Laut aufstöhnend brachte er sich mit einem Stoß in sie. Nach einem kurzen Moment, den er ihr gab, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bewegte er rhythmisch seine Hüften.

Er war so groß und fühlte sich so gut an, dass Hermine ebenfalls laut aufstöhnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass man sie beide mittlerweile bis zum Schloss hörte. Das war ihr aber herzlich egal. Sie versuchte seinen Stößen entgegen zu kommen und spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sie zum Höhepunkt brachte. Sie genoss diese fantastische Reibung, dieses sinnliche und so erotische Spiel zwischen ihnen unsagbar. Als seine Stöße härter und schneller wurden, und sein Mund den ihren mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen bedeckte, ließ sie sämtliche noch vorhandene Selbstbeherrschung fallen und ergab sich in den Strudel der Leidenschaft. Sie wurde eins mit ihm, ihre Körper verbanden sich in einer Welle der Lust. Als sich ihre inneren Muskeln schließlich zusammen zogen und sie laut schreiend die Fingernägel in seine Schulter krallte, beantwortete er dies mit dem schönsten erotischen Knurren, welches sie jemals von einem Mann gehört hatte. Er hämmerte jetzt wild und unrhythmisch in sie hinein, während ihre Kontraktionen seinen Schwanz massierten, und dies war der Kick, den er brauchte, um sich in mehreren Schüben heiß in ihr zu verströmen.

Schwitzend, halbnackt, keuchend und eng aneinander gepresst genossen sie beide die Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes. Als sein Glied schließlich erschlaffte und aus ihr glitt, empfand Hermine es als einen schmerzlichen Verlust. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ Lucius sie an sich herab sinken und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Er ließ sie jedoch nicht los. Laut atmend ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gleiten und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem wirren Haar.

„Ich glaub, das nächste Mal suchen wir uns etwas Bequemeres. Ich bin zu alt, um diese Art von Akrobatik zu betreiben", keuchte er an ihrer Schulter und brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Du warst gut, Lucius. Sehr gut, und mich würde es wirklich interessieren, wie viel besser du noch werden könntest, wenn du mit mir in einer 'bequemeren' Umgebung wärst neckte sie ihn und strich ihm durch das zersauste blonde Haar.

Er seufzte und richtete sich auf. Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie beide das Knacken von Ästen und Schritte, die näher kamen. Flink schloss er seine Hose und Hermine zog ihr Kleid wieder nach unten und versteckte mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihre bloßen Brüste wieder im Ausschnitt des Kleides.

Sie hatten beide noch einen Moment Zeit ihre Haare einigermaßen in Form zu bringen, als sie eine groß gewachsene Gestalt mit wehender Robe auf sich zukommen sahen.

„Professor Snape", flüsterte Hermine Lucius zu. Der nickte und versuchte ein relativ unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, was jedoch nicht ganz gelang. Da man ihnen beiden allein schon durch die geröteten Wangen und die durch das Küssen geschwollenen Lippen ansah, was sie getrieben hatten.

Offenbar hatte der Tränkemeister sie jetzt auch entdeckt, denn er richtete seine Schritte auf das unter dem Baum abwartende Paar.

„Lucius, Mrs. Granger. Ich hatte Sie beide schon gesucht." Schwarze, äußerst misstrauische Augen glitten zwischen Malfoy und Hermine hin und her.

„Man vermisst Sie beide. Der Direktor möchte seine alljährliche Rede halten und bittet alle Beteiligten des Balles um ihre Anwesenheit."

„Wir kommen, Severus", erwiderte Lucius, machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzubrechen.

Wieder glitten Severus' Augen über das Pärchen in ihrem offensichtlich etwas derangierten Zustand. Snape, der Generationen von Schülern bei unerlaubten zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten erwischt hatte, kannte sich in derlei Situationen aus. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er niemals vermutet hätte, ausgerechnet die unerträgliche Hermine – Besserwisserin - Granger und seinen besten Freund Lucius Malfoy einmal in solch einer prekären Lage zu erleben. Er weidete sich geradezu an der offensichtlichen Verlegenheit der beiden.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen und Mrs. Granger die Gelegenheit geben, ihren Slip wieder vom Baum zu pflücken. Aber vielleicht willst du das ja auch tun?", fragte er Lucius maliziös und sah sich unvermittelt dessen vor plötzlich aufbrandendem Ärger, wild funkelnden Augen gegenüber. Beschwichtigend hob er beide Hände.

„Schon gut. Ich behalte das Ganze für mich, ziehe Slytherin und Gryffindor keine Hauspunkte ab und verdonnere niemanden hier zu Strafarbeiten." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt.

In einer abgezirkelten Bewegung drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehender Robe den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Im Weggehen konnte er es jedoch nicht unterlassen, noch einen kleinen Satz nachzuschieben.

„Dies werde ich allerdings nur tun, wenn die Malfoy Stiftung sich entschließt, den neuen Labortrakt für Zaubertränke zu finanzieren, dessen Pläne seit Wochen auf deinem Schreibtisch liegen, Lucius."

ENDE


End file.
